Spirits Last Ride
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: A year after the Lincoln county war ends Chavez and Catori are married and working on a fruit ranch in California when the past comes back to haunt them. Where they see their old friends, but that doesn't mean they are happy about it. ChavezXCatori


Spirits Ending

A year after the Lincoln county war ends Chavez and Catori are married and working on a fruit ranch in California when the past comes back to haunt them. Where they see there old friends but that doesn't mean they are happy about it.

The warm heat of the California sun beat down on my arms, I stood for a moment and just felt the warmth, it was so much nicer someday than the New Mexico winter, this was my life, some days I didn't like it, but some days it was better than what I ever had, I reached up and picked a couple of peaches from the tree, setting them in the basket that I was given. It had been a year and I was glad to get away, Billy was still wanted, he was bigger than life to the young Mexican children here in California, all over he was admired by the boys and the young girls swooned, all of them would be swooning or imitating the Kid if they knew who he really was. I sighed again picking some more Peaches. "Hey Catori your being looked for…"

I turned around and looked at my friend Teresa, she was a beautiful Mexican woman she and her husband moved out of Mexico for the Gold rush, and she had turned into my best friend, she was a good friend, it was better than having all boys all the time as friends, for a change I could talk about things. "Really? Who would be looking for me?" I said with a smile, I knew who was looking for me, and I knew when he got back, when he was around my spirit fluttered.

"Someone called your husband." She said smiling "Jose has been looking for you most of the morning, he just got back from town."

She and her husband Franco didn't know who we were and what we did in New Mexico and I didn't want them to know, so when people asked for our names he went by his alias Jose. I smiled back at her "Where did he go?"

"He went to the apple trees, since he couldn't find you he decided to just work and wait for you to find him."

I laughed and shook my head 'of course.' I thought "Thank you Teresa, I will go and find him."

"Hey are you and Jose going to have dinner with Franco and I tonight?"

"Yes we will."

I walked toward the apple side of the ranch and spotted him automatically, just like when we were little, his hair was longer I asked him when I noticed his hair getting longer to not cut it, I wanted it longer, and it seemed like every day he had gotten more handsome to me, he had his shirt around his waist having the heat beat down on his back and chest, his back was darker since we started work here he had gotten more muscle on his arms, he was still strong, young, and the kind of love I always wanted. At the moment he was facing away from me but I wasn't going to interrupt him, I stood and just looked at him, a smile pasted on my face 'God I love him.'

'Jose' Chavez Y Chavez was my husband now, and I loved every bit about him, he was no longer a Regulator and because he changed his name he was no longer associated with Billy the kid, and neither was I. I snuck up behind him as quietly as possible, I wanted to get the jump on him "You still cant sneak up on me Catori even after so many years." He said not turning to look at me, I pouted but walked up and wrapped my arms around him, "Teresa told me you were looking for me."

He touched my hands before unwrapping himself to turn to face me "I just wanted to see your face Chiquita." He was hiding something I could see it when I looked at him but just the fact he wanted to see me caused me to smile as I looked up at him "We are still having Dinner with Franco and Teresa tonight."

"I know." He bent down and kissed me causing my stomach to flutter. Every time he made my stomach flutter just by one kiss. "Tehila it a." I said in souix it meant to love very much "I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled lightly and kissed me again "I love you too."

"I am going to get back to work, be careful out here okay?"

He nodded to me smiling at me as I turned and walked back to work.

"I swear Catori there is no woman and man that love each other more than you and Jose do." Teresa said causing me to laugh as we went back to picking peaches

"Jose and I have a very intense relationship, we have known each other since we were babies and he was always protective of me, we have been through enough that nothing can really break us up."

"But do you two even look at the love between you two? Franco and I don't even have a relationship that you two have, and I love him dearly. Even when you two argue we see love."

'That is because you haven't been through what Chavez and I have been through.' I thought "Well we have always been together it was just…expected, even our grandmothers predicted it."

"I want to know what kind of love life you two have anyway."

I blushed "I am not about to tell you that."

That night Chavez and I sat down with Franco and Teresa where we had dinner and talked, Franco was a large man, while Teresa was small and skinny, Franco was larger around the middle more of a robust man, when I first met him I was intimidated by him, but he took Chavez and I in and took care of us treated us like family "Jose, when are you going to take your wife out of here and start a normal life with her and…"

Chavez looked at me and took my hand "Compared to what we had a while back ago this is normal."

"I just mean that you two are young."

"All the more the reason to work here on the ranch and make money then we can live the rest of our lives with money…the legal way." I said

Chavez gave me a slight warning look and in return I gave him an apologetic one, Franco and Teresa smiled at the two of us "You two are so different but so wonderful together… I asked her about it earlier today and she just said that you have been through enough, what is your secret?" Teresa asked Chavez and he just smiled.

I saw something shift in the corner of my eye causing me to look out the window something didn't seem right, there was no wind and the plants were moving "Oh no." I whispered

Everyone looked at me as I stood up from the table "Cha…Jose." I said correcting myself as quickly as I could, Chavez stood up "What is it Chiquita."

"There was movement outside, there is no wind."

He looked at me with a worried look when the back door to Franco's and Teresa's house burst open causing all of us to freeze, Chavez stood in front of me "Jose Chavez Y Chavez and Catori New Eagle, you are under arrest for the Murder of L.G Murphy and sheriff William Brady and the cause of the Lincoln county war…"

Teresa and Franco both looked at us with shock in there face, Chavez looked at me, he gripped my arm kissing my temple before two deputies ripped me away from him "Wait! Teresa! Do you remember what you promised me?"

She nodded to me "Do what you promised me, you and Franco, please…do this for me and take the note in my box next to my bed."

Teresa with some tears in her eyes nodded to me as I was taken away "You two both are very good at hiding, I didn't think we would be able to find you, it seems that you both made quite a life for yourselves." The hunter said

I spit at him "Go to hell!" I yelled being tied by the wrists and thrown on the back of a horse, Chavez however didn't get the same treatment as I did he was forced to walk. All the way back to New Mexico.

"Well look at you Catori, it has been a while."

I sat in the Lincoln Jail for five days, I was separated from Chavez as soon as we got there, there was a pit outside which is where I figured he was, I was sitting in the jail or questions on whereabouts (Which I had none), not to mention I was slapped around a couple of times.

"Hello bob, I would say so, you look like shit." I said seething

"That is no way for a lady to talk."

"Well I haven't been treated like a lady why would I talk like one?" I looked at him again "Where is Chavez?"

"He Is fine, where is Scurlock?"

"Who?"

I was slapped across the face again, by the time he had done it, he didn't even faze me. "Don't play dumb you stupid Indian whore! Doc Scurlock you know where he is and I want to know!"

I blinked at him "Oh…Doc? I don't know, he was getting married last I knew but then again I did too so I cant tell ya…maybe he is in Missouri, or Texas…I don't know things are fuzzy."

"What about Billy?"

My eyes narrowed "I haven't given a second thought about that kid since Chavez and I moved to California, I already have a sentence to hell because of him."

Bob looked at me to see if I was lying, he knew I was lying about Doc, I knew kind o where he was, but I was going to tell him that.

"I heard you and the Mexican Indian got married, I wonder what he would think if I threw you in a pit with Murphy men alone…"

"He wouldn't like it very well, but what do you care what happens?"

"Sir…We got Scurlock…"

Bob stood up and I was shocked 'They got him…Shit.' I thought.

Bob looked at me "Take her and put her with her husband and Scurlock, for when we get the Kid."

I looked at him "You Snake! I hope The kid shoots your ass!"

I kicked and screamed "Don't put me in there! No! Put e down!"

The gate to the cage was lifted up and I was thrown in and as if I was going to get mauled by wild animals, men looked at me "Look boys it's the Indian Whore!"

One guy grabbed me by the shirt and tried to lift my skirt of course I kicked and screamed, the smell of sweat, manure, and mud mixed almost making me sick "Get the hell off me!"

He got on top of me and tried to lift my skirt up, I was hitting him as much as I could as he was messing with the button of his pants, just when I thought I was done for someone grabbed the man by the back of the neck and ripped him away from me. "Touch her again and your head will be ripped off." A calm voice said, I looked up and wrapped my arms around him again "You know we must stop meeting like this."

He Looked at my face "Who did this?"

"Sheriff deputy decided to slap me around while asking me questions, thought that would make me answer him faster."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the corner and sat me down next to a familiar blonde in a suit "Doc!"

I hugged him and he returned it to me "Catori you're alright?"


End file.
